Elektrified
by call-of-the-mind
Summary: She's the one he's been looking for, but the way he found her couldn't be any wierder. Nothing good could come out of this, but would it really hurt to try?
1. Chapter 1

**Just saying, Angel got out of the explosion and stuff without being caught, so this is after Fang, but Angel is with the Flock..s. It never mentions in the books how old Ratchet, Star, Kate and Ratchet are, so I'm going to say that they're all 15 except Ratchet who seems a little older just cause he was in a gang... idk XD os here are the ages:**

**Max, Fang, Maya, Iggy, Star, Kate, Dylan: 15**

**Ratchet:16**

**Holden: 14**

**Nudge:12**

**Gazzy: 9**

**Angel: 7**

"Leksi!" My mum yelled up the stairs at me. I was thankful I'd decided to shut my door that night. "Leksi wake up!" she yelled, sounding closer this time. I shoved my head under my pillow and sprawled out, making myself look asleep. The door flew open and I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping she'd leave me to 'sleep' a little longer.

She sighed and I thought I heard her turn, instead the pillow was thrown off my head. "Leksi for goodness' sake _wake up!_"

I groaned, and pretended that she'd woken me up. "Meh... What time is it?" I yawned, adding just the right effect. f course, I already knew the answer to this question: far too early to be awake.

"It's almost eleven. Come on, get up. You've slept long enough. Besides, I've got great news!" she smiled the I'm-so-proud-of-you-even-though-you-don't-know-why-yet-because-I-went-into-your-mail-and-read-what-was-not-mine-but-I-don't-feel-bad-about-it-what-so-ever-because-I'm-your-mother smile -yes, I have in fact begun recognizing those looks, in great detail.

_Oh great. Here she goes. I bet it's another thing about me getting a letter from the principle thanking me for a good 'world peace squad' idea. It's called getting in trouble and choosing that instead of detention! As if I'd actually do something like that..._

"Oh Leksi I'm so proud of you! You got asked to go to a boarding school, in Longmont, Colorado. There is a little town there, in St. Vrain River Valley, and just outside of there, on a beautiful campus, is your boarding school, St. Vrain's Academy for Gifted Adolescents." She exclaimed. "It's a really great opportunity for you Leksi."

I sighed. All I'd ever wanted was to be normal. It's kind of hard to do that when you know you have something wrong with you. It's just something the doctors don't get. I've had wierd bones all my life. They said that they'd never be able to hold my weight, they were wrong. Just because they're hollow doesn't mean anything. I also have muscles that are formed more like cats, or as much like a cat's as they can be without me being four-legged. I can see alot better than everyone I know in the dark, which is why nobody'd ever play hide and go seek in the dark with me, if I was it. They can't figure out why I have a hollow in my back, that's pretty big. They can't figure out why I have pains in my back and in my tailbone. I guess all I'd ever wanted was for all this to just stop.

"But I don't want to stand out more than I already do!" I cried.

"Leks, all these kids will have the same talents as you. The playing field will be level." she smiled. "It'll be just like you've always wanted." her green eyes pleaded with me, and I had to look away. She'd also called me 'Leks'. She only called me that when something meant a ton to her.

"Fine." _This day just keeps getting better and better. _"I'll do it."

She jumped up, off my purple duvet, her gold, wavy hair, just a little darker than my own, bounced, gleaming in the fluorescents. She kissed my head and left the room, her willowy figure disappearing down the stairs.

"What did I just agree to?" I asked myself, looking at the dark purple walls, and the pile of papers and notebooks, messily thrown around the filing cabinet. I went over and scooped them up, putting them back into their proper places, in the metal cabinet. It'd been my father's for work, until a few years back, and then he'd given it to me, insisting that grey does in fact go with purple. It does... just not a giant grey cabinet, looking ancient, and then the new oak dresser across the room from my bed, and the oak sidetable, to the right of the bed, when you look at it from the door. Then there's my closet, with a white sliding door, across from the filing cabinet, and then my white door, just beside my dresser. I don't have a desk.

"Lunch is ready!" Mum called from downstairs. I looked at the clock and blanched. It was already 11:45. I guess dwelling in the things that you dislike about yourself, and basically all the bad things in your life, you can get a little consumed, and time can, apparently, pass really fast.

"Coming!" I called, looking down at my stuff.

When I got downstairs I grinned when I saw grilled marble cheese sandwiches. My grin quickly turned into a frown when i realized that this was probably bribery, just so I wouldn't change my mind. I looked outside at the snow sparkling in the sunlight. It looked so nice out. And then of course you'd go outside and freeze your limbs off if you didn't have a jacket. Of course, that's Canada for you.

I jumped onto a stool and almost fell off the back. Normal for me. The marble counter top was cool on my arms. I grabbed some Ketchup and swirted a giant glob onto my plate. It was Christmas break right now, December 26th to be exact. School starts the seventh of January.

"When does this boarding school start, anyways?" I asked.

"You're leaving in four days." Mum answered, not meeting my eyes.

I did the best spit-take in the history of spit-takes then. It sprayed everywhere, even getting all the way to the fridge. As a bonus, it missed me compoletely, no after-shock, backlash, got on me. And Mum didn't get hit either, thank goodness. She'd freak if she had.

"I'm _what!_"I shrieked.

"You're-"

"I know what you said!" I snapped. "I just figured, it'd be after this year, not after this term! I don't even get to finish the year in my school!"

"Well it isn't, and this is the greatest opportunity! You'll never get anything like this again Elektra! The least you can do is take it!" she snapped back.

_Ohh she called me Electra. Next comes the full name. Better cool her down.. don't want to waste her breath.. my middle names are... interesting. _

"Okay. I give in. I'll do it. Whatever." I turned.

"Elektra Calista Phaedra Contos! Don't turn me into the bad guy! This is a great opportunity for you, and one day, you'll thank me for it." she called.

_Oh here she goes, bringing out the whole name. Note how every freaking one of them is greek. And yet, at home, we speak english and french. Whatever._

"I'm sure I will." I said, my voice dripping sarcasm.

My mother steamed and tried not to yell. She hated yelling at me. I hated when she yelled at me, funnily enough. She finally just turned around, getting her spatula and pan, and just flipping the grilled cheese. "Go and pack."

I did just as she said, fuming inside.

***LINE***

***ANOTHER LINE***

The Flock, or Max's Flock, as it was now known, landed in the camp that my flock had set up. Of course, when I say my flock, I mean my group, seeing as Maya and I were the only ones in my group that had wings. Then of course there was Ratchet, the one who could see and hear better, and also had better reflexes, Star, who was wicked fast and Kate who was insane strong, and then Holden, the human starfish, who could regenerate limbs and breath underwater.

Max strode towards me, holding Dylan's hand, and each time I saw them, my heart ached. It was my fault that she'd gotten over me. I was the one who'd originally left her. She was happy, wasn't that what I'd wanted? She started walking towards me and my senses went into hyper alert.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked, swishing her hair in a way that made my heart ache.

"Well, my flock would love to see the rockies, and it'd be fantastic for those of us who can fly, to fly over them. We'll just need some warm jackets. It gets cold up there." I said, my face showing no expression.

"Cool. I'm sure the others'll be cool with that." she smiled, and walked away, going over to Dylan. She went on her tippy-toes and he leaned down, and their lips met. I looked away, the sight breaking my heart like it always did.

I turned away, walking over to Ratchet, Star, Kate and Holden. Maya was over with Iggy most likely. After a few weeks of the Flocks being together, they hit it off. So, now, they were like another Max and Dylan. Completely emotional and together and just... meh.

"So, we're going to the rockies!" I called over.

They all grinned and there was a whoop from Ratchet. "The rockies, perfect place for a romantic getaway." he winked at Kate and she blushed under her tan complexion. Her glossy black hair fell in front of her face, covering most of it, and she tried to tuck it behind her ears, but it just fell back in front of them again. Star just rolled her blue eyes and looked up at me, her blonde hair still perfect, like it always was. Holden was the only one who generally didn't flirt. Star would sometimes with Ratchet, or even with me, but not often.

"We fly tomorrow!" Max called and I nodded.

"Get some sleep." My flock nodded and all settled down, and I fell asleep to the setting of the sun.

***LINE***

***LINE***

The pain lanced through my back, and then down, at my tailbone, pounding and jabbing, going away, and giving the appearance of the end of the pain, only to come back worse. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I curled up into a small ball, and my mum rubbed my back lightly. We didn't know why this was happening, but it did, and it was horrid.

I looked at the clock, and could barely make out the numbers through the tears. It was 12:30 A.M. When the pains finally went away, it was 4:37, and I was exausted, and covered in sweat.

"Well, I might as well go and take a shower, before I need to leave for my 9:00 flight." I sighed.

***LINE***

***LINE***

"Up and at 'em guys! We've got four good hours of flying before we get to the rockies!" I called, and the others groaned.

"Go awaaaaaaaaaay!" Nudge cried.

"Give me another hour..." Iggy muttered and Gazzy grunted, affirming that.

I smacked them both upside the heads, and they got up, and Nudge jumped up quickly after she heard that. Angel was already up, which wasn't too surprising. Dylan was also ready to go, and I smiled up at him.

"At least one person listens."

He beamed back down at me, and leaned in. Our lips touched, and I smiled into his mouth. I pulled back after a few seconds, and winked.

"We need to go Dylan, I can't go contradicting my own orders." I whispered.

"Why not..." he whined quietly.

"Well this'll be alot more romantic in the rockies..." with that I left his side and walked over to the others, who were now ready to go, and I saw Fang's flock walking over.

"Okay, so Ratchet, Kate and Holden are going to be driving, like always, and Maya and I are going to be flying, and then Star's going to run underneath us." Fang said, not looking at me. He'd taking to looking past me when we talked, and I felt bad, because really, it was my fault. But I couldn't keep feeling bad. I'm happy with Dylan, and Fang'll find someone eventually... right?

"Let's go then." I said and took off.

***Line***

***Surprise surprise, another line!***

I looked at the white landscape as the car drove down the country lane, and tried to look happier than I felt. _Why me? _I half expected one of those voices you only hear in movies to say 'Because youu're special Leksi' but of course, that didn't happen.

"We're here Miss." the driver called back to me. He was older, maybe around forty, and his hair was peppered with grey. He had a kind face, and a smile that made his face crease.

I got out and walked around back, and smiled when he lifted out my luggadge. "Thank you." I handed him the money, and turned to look at the school. It was huge. It was built like a stadium, shaped like an O, except it had a small outdoor hall that lead to a courtyard, with benches, and trees. There were eight floor, the lower ones looking like school classrooms and the higher ones looking like dorm rooms. Behind the school were the Rockies. They were gorgeous. The sunlight sparkled off the new snow on them and it took my breath away. There was an iced over lake to the right of the school, closer to the rockies, and I decieded to go over to it.

When I got to the end of the school, I realized that there was another part of the building, attatched by a long straight part, and then going into a regular school building shape, except six times bigger, at least. This thing was at least the size of three football fields.

"How in hell am I supposed to get from one end to another, if my classes happen to be on opposite ends..." I wondered.

"Simple. You have fifteen minutes to get from one class to another." said a masculine voice from behind me.

I whirled to see a kid a couple of years older than me, maybe seventeen, standing there, in the the snow. He had white blonde hair, and icy blue eyes, and a face that looked like it had been taken from a fashion magazine. He was about 5'11'', so not too tall, but a decent hight, since I'm a fairly short person. That is, if you consider 5'6'' to be short. Which I do.

"Can I ask why you're out here?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest, letting my suitcases sit on the snow, hoping they wouldn't get wet. Oh well.

He threw his head back and laughed. "I could ask you the same thing Goldie Locks."

"Yes but I was here first, so you're only reason could be following me, so if I were you, I'd make up a better reason quick." I glared. Getting pissy with the hot guy. Nice.

He held up his hands, in an I-surrender gesture, and grinned. "Let's just say I wanted to be the first to meet the beautiful new girl." he winked.

I had the urge to roll my eyes. That, or melt. Which was really wierd, since I'm not really one of those huge fall-for-any-guy-that-walks-up type. So I just rolled my eyes. "That stuff doesn't work on me bud."

"My names not bud, it's Jared. And don't lie sweetheart, we both know it's working." He walked closer, now only about a foot away from me.

I swallowed and took a step backwards, and slipped on some ice, and reached out instinctively for something, and grabbed his hand. His other arm magically appeared around my waist, and I was pulled almost all the way up by him, but he stopped before I was truly standing. Our faces were inches apart and his warm breath was hitting my face, and his eyes were swirling, now dark midnight blue. _What in the hell..?_

"_What is your name?_" he asked, and I almost melted. It was as if he'd only used a teeny bit of sexy before, and now it was full blown sensuality.

"Leski." I trembled, aching from being so close to him.

"_And why are you here Leksi?_" he smiled, making me lose control of my legs completely, and my whole weight being held up by him.

"B-bec-c-c-cause I'm s-special." I said, aching for him. His hair was tickling my nose and it was driving me crazy. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!_ My mind screamed but I completely ignored it.

"_Do you know why you're special? And it's not because you're smart Leksi._" he purred again.

"Because I have a-air sac-c-cs and light-t-t-ter bones then h-humans." I stuttered. It was getting dark outside, the sun just barely peaking over the horizon, but it sparkled off the snow, making almost as bright as midday.

"Good girl Leksi." he said, his voice back to normal. He kissed me, on the lips, for no reason whatsoever, and I did the Leksi thing. I kneed him.

"What the hell were you-" I was cut off by a pain in my lower back, and in my tailbone. It very quickly got worse then I'd ever felt, and I was seeing black spots, and I heard a screaming in the distance that I soon realized was my own. I saw Jared smiling faintly, standing over me, not doing anything. _Jerk._

***LINE***

***LINE***

I looked down when I heard the scream of the girl, and swooped down, figuring Max, Dylan, Maya and the rest of the Flock would follow. I came into view of a school after a few seconds of diving and I flew as fast as I could to the girl. She sounded like she was being torchered or murdered or something equally as gruesome.

I came into sight of some colourful suitcases, and a boy, a few years older than me, with white blonde hair and blue eyes, staring down at the girl, doing nothing. The girl was beautiful, or as beautiful as you could be when you were in so much pain that you were crying and screaming. Her long, curly, golden hair was flared around her and eyes were closed, so I couldn't see their colour. I swooped down and picked her up, suprised at how light she was. She was small, but she weighed as much as Nudge, which wasn't much.

I saw the others swoop down and each pick up a piece of luggage, leaving an angry teenage boy standing there flipping us off, and yelling. He obviously wanted her for something. And I wouldn't let that happen. That's a promise.

**So this is my first Maximum Ride fic, that's not a One-shot, so please be nice if I didn't get the characters right, or if you don't like the way I did something... and Jared is an O.C., so that's not a spoiler... and PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's annoying when we ask you to but it really makes us authors feel better about ourselves when we get nice reviews :) so you know... my self esteem could use a little boosting if you know whatt I mean... ;) REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a cave, and I was _freezing._ I was shaking, and the stone wasn't help seal in my heat either. I moaned a little, since my back and tailbone were still aching, but only dully. I heard some movement and a boy around my age swooped into the cave, carried by a set of huge, feathery, black wings.

My eyes widened and I gasped. "Holy sh-"

"Shh there are minors here." he smiled slightly, and then it was gone again. He had beautiful brown eyes and dark hair. He stood at around 6 foot 5. So, almost a foot taller than me. I hate feeling short.

"Where am I? What happened? Is that psychopath here?" I started chivering uncontrollably and he opened and shut his mouth a few times before coming over to me. "I'm hungry too..." I said.

"We'll get you some food... Are you cold?" he asked, coming to sit beside me, putting his... wings.. around my body, to try and keep me warmer. My coat wasn't made to keep me warm outside for more than twenty minutes or so. I tensed, and after a few seconds, leaned into the warmth. I mean, I was cold, and it helped that he was hot too.

"I'm Fang, by the way." he whispered.

"Leksi." I answered shortly, as my stomach grumbled.

"What's that short for?"

"Elektra." answered a little girl, with a golden crown of curls, and beautiful blue eyes, as she flew into the room. She looked around seven years old and yet her eyes made her look so much older. As if she knew a_lot_ more than she should. She shook her white wings out and then folded them against her back.

"How'd she-" I started.

"Angel can read minds, which is _rude._" A tall girl with long brown hair and pink streaks said, chiding Angel. A tall strawberry blonde boy followed, holding her hand.

"Iggy and Maya." Fang said, nodding to each of them.

"I've been _trying_ to get her to stop Maya." said a girl who looked the exact same as Maya, except her hair, which had no pink in it. She was followed by a tall sandy blonde boy who looked like he should be off in New York, modeling.

"Dylan.. Max." Fang nodded at them as well.

A small blonde figure shot into the cave, followed by a dark mocha bullet, and they were both screaming.

"I'm _sorry_ Nudge!" The little blonde boy screamed.

Nudge was fuming, and she just started talking. "I cannot believe you! You little twerp! How could you do that! How immature is that! You don't have any boundries Gazzy! Max help me out here! He needs to get his priorities set and _fast_ or I might just have to set them for him and-"

"I would help you if I could get a word in." Max cut her off.

Nudge blushed and looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Sorry."

They all looked up at me and studied me closely, their attention fixing on my face. After about three minutes I started to get fidgety, and finally asked. "What? What is it? What's wrong with my face?"

"Believe me, I'm wondering the same thing." Iggy replied dryly.

I then noticed his eyes. He was blind. " Umm... well Elektra... you've got.. well you grew whiskers..." Gazzy said uncomfortably.

"_What!_" I reached up and felt my face, and sure enough, there were six whiskers protruding from my face, three on either side. Great. My stomach chose that time to growl too. "Do you guys have any food, I'm starved?" I asked, trying to forget about my new facial growths.

"Well I'd expect so, since you were out for three days." Maya said. Fang glared at her as I shrieked again.

"_What!_" I sucked in a breath and continued. "Why does nobody tell me this stuff? I mean really, don't you think it's a little important for a girl to know how many days of her life she's missed?" I asked, and got up, starting to pace in circles.

"Nice." Max said and shook her head, launching herself out of the cave, quickly followed by Dylan.

"I need some air." I said and stalked towards the entrance.

"No!" Fang shouted just as I stepped out of the cave, and immediately started to fall. I looked down and screamed.

"Holy crap!" We were a couple hundred feet above the ground, and I was falling fast. About twenty meters before the ground, Fang and Iggy each grabbed an arm and gently put me on the ground.

"Oh my goodness gracious me..." I whispered, walking away.

I then noticed people sitting around a fire. There were two guys, and two girls. One girl was tall, and had olive toned skin, and black hair. Her brown eyes were almond shaped and she was gorgeous. The other girl was very pretty as well, with blonde hair, blue eyes. The taller boy looked around 16 with dark hair and eyes. The other boy was short, with light hair and eyes.

"This is Kate, Star, Ratchet and Holden." Fang said, and they were in that order.

"Hi. I'm Leksi." I nodded, as they stared at my whiskers. Kate elbowed Ratchet and Star elbowed Holden, and they all looked away, and it made it kind of awkward.

Fang cleared his throat. "You said you were hungry?" he asked.

"Oh- Yes. Yes I am." I said. He passed me a bowl of who-knows-what stew and I dug in, and sighed when the heat warmed me up. "Thank you _so much._" I groaned in contentment, and Ratchet snickered after looking at Fang. He looked sort of, uncomfortable, and he was crossing his legs. Oh dear.

I finished my food quickly and Fang and Iggy flew me back up to the cave, which I did not enjoy in the least. When we got in there I lay down on the ground and winced when I layed down on my back. It hurt to lie on it. It felt as if there was a lump under me. I moved and looked at the ground. Completely smooth. _Wierd..._ I lay back down again and the same thing happened.

I ended up getting so frustrated I smaked the floor hard with my hand, and I heard the back of my shirt rip. _How does that even happen..?_ I heard a gasp from behind.

"What? What is it?" I turned and asked Nudge.

"Leksi.. you've got.. wings.." she breathed, awed. "They're golden too, like the colour of a leopard almost..." she smiled. "Now you are really one of the Flock!"

I twisted so I could see the little things pokeing out of my back, barely six inches long. How majestic. I decided to take off my jacket, and just drape it over myself instead, since there was a giant hole ripped in the back of both it and my tee-shirt now. I started shaking when I let myself down, and ended up laughing hysterically.

"Leksi... are you okay?" Nudge asked.. coming over to me.

Tears were rolling out of my eyes and down my face, creating salty tracks across it. I was clutching my sides, which were aching and laughed. _Oh dear Lord.._ I thought. "Yeah...it's... just..._ahahah_... that...my life... is... so... screwed..." I laughed again, and Nudge just looked at me as if I were crazy, too shocked to speak. I finally stopped laughing, my sides still twitching from all the pressure that was just put on them, and I wiped the tears from my eyes, and off my face.

Fang chose that moment to fly in, with my jacket, laying beside me, and my back turned to the entrance. He of course, saw my back, and gasped as well. He rushed over, and for some reason, decided to touch one. It tickled alot, and that made me laugh, and my sides flared. "_Aha_...ow!" I clutched my sides again.

Fang sent me a questioning look, which sort of had a double meaning.

"I honestly have no idea why I have them, and I was laughing alot just before you came in..." I smiled sheepishly at Nudge who giggled behind her hand.

"Yeah it's true she was reaaaaaally laughing, as if she was almost hysterical which I guess she was 'cause she hasn't always been a bird kid even though she is now but if I was her I'd be really happy because being a birdkid is fantastic but then again if I'd never felt like what it was like to be a birdkid then I probably wouldn't know that it was fantastic and I'd-" Nudge said, turning on again.

"Thank you Nudge." Fang said, cutting her off. I shot him a thank-you look and he nodded.

"I guess we'd better wait for her wings to grow before we leave then? Since then we wouldn't have to leave her with the others down there." Max said, just having landed.

I sighed and closed my eyes, not wanting to see the other's reactions. I am _so_ not okay with this. But when has anyone ever given me a choice? "Does somebody want to take me down there for a bit?" I asked, opening my eyes and motioning out of the cave.

"Yeah." Fang came forwards and so did Max, and they each grabbed an arm.

"You know, you're fairly light for a almost full human." Max commented, while I was trying not to scream.

"Yeah. My bones are hollow, like bird's, and my muscles are formed more like a cat's then a human's. I've also got this wierd hollow in my back, which I guess must help a little." I said, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Where exactly were you in pain?" Fang asked, with mild interest.

"My tailbone and my back, right in the hollow, why?" I asked.

"Well, lets just say that I wouldn't be too surprised if you had a little tail peeking out of your tailbone." Max said.

They set me down on the ground, and Max let go of my arm. Fang kept hold of my hand, which I didn't understand. I left that alone and my right hand shot down to feel my tailbone, and sure enough, there was a bump there that hadn't been there before. I ripped my hand away and shrieked, something I seemed to be doing alot lately.

"What? What is it?" Fang asked, grabbing my shoulders gently, and kneeling, our faces at the same level. His dark brown eyes looked into mine and there was this wierd feeling in my stomach.

"It's.. nothing. It's just that there's a tail where there wasn't before..." I stated, trying to make my voice sound calm, and failing miserably. I breathed deeply, trying not to start hyperventilating, which was a huge possibility in this situation.

"What's so bad about that?" Fang asked, his brow crinkling slightly, and then going back to the ever-present mask.

Max face-palmed and Ratchet just walked away, shaking his head, Star, Kate and Holden in tow.

"I grew up as a girl with a difference that nobody could see, that I could pretend I didn't have, if I really wanted to. Now... well I now I can't." I said, starting to pace. Fang immediately let go of my hand.

"If that's how you feel about us, then fine." he turned and took off.

"Wait, Fang." he kept going without turning back. It was time to use the Theater Voice my Drama teacher had taught us. Not so useless after all. "FANG!"

He turned in the sky. He hovered there in the air, his wings going, as if he was waiting for me to say more.

"You know I didn't mean it that way. How would you feel if this was happening to you? I mean come on? I'm growing freaking wings, and sprouting a freaking tail! Give me a break!" I cried, turning away from him once I was finished talking. I started walking into the forest, and what started out as a walk turned into a run, and then a full out sprint.

The trees got thicker and branches started slapping my face, and my body, but I just kept going. Whoever said that you can't run away from your troubles probably never tried it before. It works perfectly fine. My sides started to ache, and then started to burn, which forced me to stop. I sat down on a rock, clutching my sides and gasping for breath, hoping that nobody'd come and find me.

I mean, some people run and hope people come for them, so they can be comforted, but if I run away, I really don't want to be talked to, it's not a gimic. Leave me alone if I go away.

So, of course, Fang comes hurtling through the tops of the trees, landing me and knocking me off my rock. Jerk.

"Sorry.." he said, getting up and brushing himself off.

"What are you doing here? Generally when a girl storms off, she doesn't want to be followed." I glared at him.

He must've gotten that idea from the movies, they tend to be super unrealistic. When would you ever find a guy like that? Ever?

"Oh well I thought this was one of those times where you storm out, but secretly hope that the guy will come over and comfort you. Sorta like Max did." he replied, looking at the ground.

Of course. This is where he got that idea. Well I guess he needs a bit of a wakeup call. I think I'll provide that.

"Okay Fang, here's the deal. The thing you need to realize, is that all girls are different, even if the only ones you've ever really met have had wings. What you really need right now is a clue." I turned and walked away, before he could say anything.

And this is probably why I've only had two boyfriends.

**So here's the second chapter! Please review, it makes my day, and I really hope that you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's the next chapter! And for the contest, the end date, is on the 18th of november!**

When I got back to the bottom of the cliff, nobody was there. The fire was put out, and it was quickly getting dark. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. So I did what any idiot girl would do, and I yelled as loud as I could "HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!"

Fang burst through the bushes at top speed, and stood in front of me, shielding me against the wall. "What happened?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know. I got here, and everyone was gone, the fire was put out and it's getting dark soon..." I looked around, the trees beginning to look sinister in the shadows.

He exhaled loudly and shook his head at me, and sat down, leaning back against the rock wall. "That's it?"

"Yeah. I figured screaming 'help' would be the fastest way to get anybody's attention. and I seem to have guessed right, by your reaction.

He glared at me and then looked down. "You scared me out of my mind, you know." he said softly, his face showing no emotion.

_Was he that worried about me?_ I wondered. It made me feel all fluttery inside and I smiled slightly. "Really?"

He just nodded and picked up a stick, breaking it into little pieces, and then throwing each of them out into the woods. It was now completely dark, and there was no sign of the others.

"It's hard, growing up with people, and then falling in love with them. Losing them, and then getting confused again." he said quietly.

"I know what you mean..." I whispered, trying to blink tears out of my eyes. My latest boyfriend, out of the two I've had, was my best friend, and we'd both liked each other forever. He then stopped liking me, after about 5 months, and we broke up, and everything was akward between us. I hated it. It would've been better for us never to have gone through that.

"Maybe I should fly up and see if they're up in the cave." Fang suggested.

I was reluctant to let him go, and be left down here alone, in the dark, in a forest, but I nodded, and he flew up. A twig snapped a few feet away, and I whirled to my right, to see three men, in black, running towards me.

"FAN-" I shrieked, the word getting cut off at the end, by a hand that I promptly bit. The man grunted in pain, but kept a firm grip on me. I started panicking. I started hyperventilating, and I felt really dizzy all of a sudden.

_Please don't let them take me please don't let them take me please don't let them-_

The man behind me cried in pain, and I opened my eyes- which I just realized had been squeezed shut- to see the forest illuminated by a wierd, sparking light. I looked around, but it seemed to follow me. The man that had been holding me was on the ground, and he looked almost... singed. I turned slightly, and realized that it was my hair that was sparking, with static electicity.

I stumbled backwards and i smacked my head on the wall. A dark shape flew and smacked the other men, and was followed by about six other forms. _The Flock._ My mind whispered to me. I was shaking uncontrollably now, and the sparks seemed to be getting worse.

After what seemed like hours of the Flock kicking and punching, and grunts and groans, there was silence, and the only thing really creating any disturbance at all was my hair. Fang stood from where he'd bee crouching, and walked over to me, and was about to put his hand on my arm. I flinched, and he let it drop to his side.

"There's nothing to worry about Leksi, don't worry. You're safe with us. I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise." he whispered, and I looked into his deep, brown eyes. His black hair was mussed and it suited him, and in some far corner of my mind, I felt a deep attraction towards him. But, the front of my mind was remembering how I'd almost gotten kidnapped a few seconds ago.

I leaned into him without thinking, resting my head on his chest, and I started to cry. Yay for me, right? I was in his arms, and he smelled really, really good... but I was acting like a child. I bet they'd dealt with things like this a ton of times, like getting assaulted happened often. But honestly, I've always been scared of this stuff, getting kidnapped, raped, assaultewd, murdered, that sort of thing, so this really shook me up. And so, I kept crying.

Each time I thought I was almost done, another bout came along, smothering me. It was as if I had an ongoing supply of tears. My sides were beginning to ache, and I could see this was making Fang sort of uncomfortable, and upset. He had no idea what he could do to help, all he knew was that I needed it.

In the end, I was sniffling, and I wiped my eyes on my sleeve, and looked up at Fang. His eyes were full of concern, and kindness, and in that moment, it was nice, just being close to him. "I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Why should you be sorry?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Because I just had a mental breakdown, that probably was extremely dangerous, seeing as how when I was getting upset before, I had sparks coming from my hair, and even singed some guy, because of the shock it gave." I admitted, and the realization hit him.

"You've got mutations too!" he exclaimed. Of course, that made everyone too.

"Yes. That's generally what you'd call random limbs that grow from your body unexpectedly." I said gesturing to my wings and my tail, that were covered by my jacket, and pants.

He rolled his eyes at me and then smiled slightly. "I _meant_ the fact that you can creat electricity. You could probably learn to control it, and direct it too. I can camouflage when staying still."

"I have super speed when flying." Max said.

"I read minds, breath under water, change my appearance slightly, and do some other things..." Angel smiled.

"I can set off gasses." the Gasman smiled evilly.

"I can attract metals, and hack really well." Nudge admitted. "And it's really cool 'cause I can unlock doors and hack into government computers and..." I felt bad tuning her out, but after awhile, her talking sort of gets annoying.

"I can feel colours." Iggy said, and I screwed my eyebrows together.

"That makes no sense to me... whatever." I shook my head.

Ratchet, Holden, Star and Kate all just looked at me. Finally Ratchet spoke, "We don't have body mutations like you guys, like wings or anything. I have super heightened senses, even more so than yours. Holden is a human starfish. Star is super fast, and Kate is super strong."

"And Dylan and I don't really have any mutations, as of yet." Maya finished.

"Lucky." I muttered darkly. Max chuckled, and walked over, patting my shoulder.

"None of us asked for this Leksi, you're just lucky enough to just be starting off." Max said, and turned, still holding my arm. Fang had a firm grip on the other, and I realized too late what they were doing.

"Don't you da-" and I was off the ground, soaring to the cave. Hip hip hoo-freaking-ray. This time, they brought everyone up, that couldn't fly up themselves. We didn't want anybody getting kidnapped in their sleep.

"You know, it'd be helpful if one of you developped levitation as your mutation." Max said sarcastically, looking around almost hopefully.

"Not likely." Maya laughed. "We don't need any more mutations."

"I second that." I yawned, lying on the floor. I felt someone lie down quite close behind me, and I turned around to face them. It was Fang... and he was really close. His nose was almost brushing mine, and his breath on my face, was warming me up. I was _cold_.

"'Night Leks." he whispered, studying me.

I noted how he used 'Leks' instead of 'Leksi' or 'Elektra'. "'Night Fang."

And I fell asleep, with him close to me, not fearing anything because he was there to protect me, just like he promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So I'm sorry that I took so long to update again, but I got writers block.. I'd only pictured the first little bit, and when I realized that I didn't have much more.. wel my brain went dead. But here's another chapter, and I hope it's as good as the first two :)**

"Get up!" Someone smacked my head, and my eyes shot open, as the pain radiated through my skull. Max was standing above me, and everyone looked like they were awake.

"What was that for?" I exclaimed.

"You wouldn't answer the first four times, so I hit you." she shrugged and got up, and walked over to Dylan.

I was aggravated, and I walked over to Fang, with my fists clenched, and my teeth gritted. His eyes widened when he looked at me. "Calm down Leksi." he soothed, rubbing my arm. When I didn't answer, he kept rubbing my arm, but looked me right in the eye. "Leksi, if you don't calm down, you will most likely lash out at someone, and electricly shock them, and you saw how that turned out before."

My eyes widened, and I noticed little sparks on the edge of my vision, and my hair was going everywhere, as if being statically charged. I took deep breaths, and counted backwards from twenty, trying to calm myself, and squeezed my eyes closed, to help my concentration. When I opened my eyes again, Fang was looking calmer as well, and a little more at ease.

"Well now that that was avoided..." Max grinned. "We're going to go to the mall, and buy you some clothes, because these," she pointed to my clothes that were all over the floor, "are completely impractical, and you also need better shoes. And a better jacket. And warmer pants... really a whole new wardrobe... and we also need bigger backpacks, and we need to restock on food... and we need to make you unrecognizable."

"What do you mean by... unrecognizable...?" I asked, slightly annoyed because she'd dumped my suitcases all over the floor- as well as my bras and panties- and also a little scared. My hair was extremely precious to me, and I do not approve of plastic surgery.

"Either you cut or dye your hair, and some of us girls are going to get a piercing too- I've wanted one for ages!" Max replied excitedly, and Kate sniffed- she obviously didn't approve of piercings.

"Let's go!" Maya grabbed my arm underneath the shoulder, and Fang did the same on the other side, and they both ran and jumped out of the mouth of the cave. We dropped slightly, but they regained their balance, and I squeezed my eyes shut. My wings were growing quickly- they were almost 6 feet long together- but I still had a ways to go before I would be able to fly alone.

When we got to the mall I grinned despite myself- I _loved_ shopping. "I know the best stores to shop at, with the best clothes." I urged Fang to come with me, and he begged Ratchet and Iggy to come, so we ended up splitting the group in two- Maya, Iggy, Ratchet, Fang, Kate and Nudge came with me, and the rest went with Max's group. Nudge was in heaven, and she produced a credit card from her pocket, and grinned wickedly.

"Max got us each one- there's three hundred on them." she handed me one too, and I looked at it in confusion.

"When did Max have the time to get one for me?"

"She got an extra. Oh and by the way- your name is Laney Johnson, and Ryan," she pointed at Ratchet, "is your legal guardian, so you're allowed to do anything if he's there." she grinned. "I thought it up myself."

I grinned, and walked into Claire's- where they do piercings- and went up to the front counter. "I'd like to get my belly-button pierced, as well as two right beside each other on the side of my ear." I smiled. I was going to make myself unrecognizable, like Max said to do.

"I'll have to see I.D. from you or a guardian." the girl said. She had more piercings than I could count, and I was sure her colleague had done more than one of them. Ratchet stepped up and showed them his fake I.D. and they nodded, they had him sign all sorts of paperwork, and then had me sit on a chair. They first did my belly button, and it hurt badly, but looked good, with the curvy ring, and instead of a ball with a red crystal in the bottom to match the top, there was a dragon pendant. I then got the two on the side of my ear done, and they didn't hurt- as much, and each of them was done with a gold stud, with a red crystal to match the one's I was wearing in my second lobe piercing. Nudge then got her ears pierced once, and a nose piercing, each with simple gold studs. Maya then got her nose, cartilage (on one side)and lobe pierced with simple silver studs. None of the guys wanted any, and neither did Kate.

We then went to Roots, and bought sweatpants - well... stole three bought four... but who's counting? We also got warm sweaters, and windbreakers. Then we went to a shoe store and bought sport shoes, that were completely practical and fairly tacky, much to my dismay.

At the end, they allowed me to go into Garage, and Aritzia, and buy some nice shirts, and sweaters, and some leggings that were fairly impractical, but they made me happy, and so Fang convinced the others to let me, and neither Kate nor Nudge objected- they both got just as much as me. I pushed for them to let me buy a pair of Lululemon yoga pants, which made me happy to have as well. I went to the bathroom, with Nudge, Maya and Kate, and we all changed into an outfit that was less.. well, dirty. I put on a pair of the black leggings I bought, and and a shirt that was short cut, and showed off a little of my stomach, and my piercing. It was blue, and cut in a higher V-neck. I pulled out a pair of tan moccasins that I'd convinced them were practical in the winter to keep my feet warm, and looked in the mirror. I was surprised- I looked fairly different, and I hadn't even changed my hair yet. I wouldn't normally have worn leggings, it would've been skinny jeans, but I could bend easier in these.

The others were wearing Lulu's and a tight V-neck with a different colour for each. I grinned, and they grinned back, and we all walked out of the bathroom together. The guys had all just changed into a clean pair of sweats, and a T shirt, and then put a hoodie on. So, they were all standing waiting for us when we came out, and when we walked out, their eyes widened. We looked _good_. Fang's eyes rested solely on me, wandering up and down my body a few times, before stopping to rest on my face. I blushed slightly. I wasn't wearing any makeup at all, and I felt exposed.

Ratchet went and started flirting with Kate, who blushed and flirted back, and Maya went over to Iggy, and he kissed her nose and I decided to look away before I lost any more of my mental innocence. I approached Fang hesitantly, leaving poor Nudge on her own, standing awkwardly in a corner.

"You look... fantastic..." He breathed, his dark eyes somehow hiding all the emotion from me. He looked down at me, and made me feel alot shorter than I was, because he was so tall.

"I guess it's time to go get my, or our- hair done." I smiled, and stepped backward one step, linking arms with Nudge, who smiled gratefully. Ratchet and Kate were still flirting, and Maya and Iggy were now making out, making things fairly awkward.

I cleared my throat, and Ratchet and Kate came over, but Iggy and Maya were still in their own world. "A_hem_." I said. They still didn't hear. So, I went close to them, and said quite loudly. "_COUGH! COUGH!_" They both jumped far apart from each other, and Maya was blushing furiously, while Iggy just looked slightly flustered.

"Let's go get our hair done guys." Fang said.

"Let's keep it PG guys." I winked, and Maya blushed harder, at which I laughed.

When we got to the hair salon, my eyes widened. They had alot more to offer than the one at my mall. I ran over to a section that was talking about the different dye jobs I could get, and I looked at Fang. "What should I do?"

"Dye the tips, like Maya's, but just dye them a blue, or maybe put light highlights." He answered, fingering my hair thoughtfully. So, I just dyed the tips an electric blue, and she gave me some really good shampoo to help with keeping the colour in. I payed, and then we left, because nobody else wanted to get their hair done.

We met up with Max's group at the food court, and I noticed how Max had had her nose and her ears pierced. I also noted that she had on extremely practical clothes, and how bummed out her group looked. I hid a smile when she frowned at the sight of our clothes, but then she smiled when she saw the large backpacks we'd gotten. They were as big as suitcases, but were made to put on our backs, and fit perfectly in between our wings.

"This was productive." Max said.

"Yeah I would say that our search was." Said a voice from behind me. I turned and gasped when I saw Jared, the guy that I swear was going to kill me. His white blonde hair was slightly longer than before, but his ice blue eyes were the same. He smirked at me, and motioned for the two figures behind him to grab me. My eyes windened and I jumped- _at_ Jared. Who could possibly be that stupid- oh wait, I know, me. I smacked him with the full weight of my body- which was about 100 pounds, give or take a few- and he hit the ground, and smacked his head back against the tile floor. Fang grabbed me and we started running, with the others following close behind, and Max and Dylan finishing off the people in black.

I turned back and slowed when I noticed that Max and Dylan were getting smacked around quite a bit. "Wait-"

"Run." Fang snapped.

"But-"

"_Run._"

So I ran.


End file.
